Le cheval à bascule
by Felifaery
Summary: Je suis un être immonde, mais que savezvous de moi ? Une question... Une réponse... Comment un simple jouet d'enfant peut devenir le plus monstrueux des souvenirs... Tout commence et fini par lui...


_**Il est tard, 00h02 pour être précise, je viens juste de le finir.  
C'est un OS sombre, horrible même.  
Je l'ai écrit en regardant 'Petits meurtres en famille'. Il y a peut-être une relation... **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Félina**_

**Merci à Line qui a corrigé cet OS**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Le cheval à bascule**_

On dit de moi que je suis un être sans cœur. Froid. Méprisant. Et par la même occasion, méprisable. Mais qui êtes-vous pour juger ?! Seriez-vous donc tous des âmes pures ? Moi ma pureté… Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai perdue. Si longtemps…  
Tout commence par un cheval à bascule. Un simple cheval à bascule. Et en quelque sorte, tout finit par lui…

Je m'en rappelle sans mal. Il était tout blanc avec de minuscules tâches noires et de vrais crins d'ébène. Il avait une magnifique selle de velours bordeaux et une bride assortie, avec un mors et des étriers d'argent. Il était somptueux. Je pouvais me basculer aussi vite et aussi violemment que je le désirais, jamais il ne flanchait.  
J'avais supplié ma mère pour l'avoir et malgré les réticences de mon père, elle avait cédé. Je l'avais appelé Pégase, comme le tout premier cheval ailé dans la légende. Cela faisait sourire ma mère… Mon père avait le regard noir dès que je disais cela.  
A cette époque j'étais jeune et innocent et je ne comprenais pas sa colère. Aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas vraiment mieux. C'était un homme aigri et malheureux, jamais content de rien, et que même le bonheur de son fils, la chair de sa chair, révulsait.  
Lui était un homme haïssable, au sens propre du terme. J'espère ne pas être devenu à ce point méprisable.  
J'ai longtemps haï Pégase par la suite. Petit garçon incapable de comprendre que sa haine était mal dirigée. Mais à 5 ans, se haïr soi-même ou haïr son père, c'est impossible… Alors c'est sur lui que je déversais ma haine. Sur lui et tous les souvenirs chéris qu'il pouvait représenter.

Pégase est arrivé dans ma vie par un bel été. Il n'avait pas fait si chaud en Angleterre depuis au moins 30 ans. Tous les vieux s'accordaient sur ce point. Du coup, sous l'œil bienveillant de ma mère, Pégase et moi jouions dans le jardin, juste à côté du bassin qui nous offrait une fraîcheur agréable.  
Je me rappelle encore de l'entrée de mon père. Pas une entrée fracassante comme vous auriez tendance à le penser, mais une entrée furtive et perverse, silencieuse, de manière à vous faire payer chèrement tout mot, geste ou attitude considérée comme intolérable.  
Mais avec moi cela n'a jamais marché, car à la seconde même où il se mettait à respirer le même air que moi, les cheveux sur le haut de ma nuque se dressaient. Peut-être était-ce dut au jour où il m'avait frappé à coups de ceinture quand j'avais dévoré mon gâteau d'anniversaire pendant la nuit ou à ces vacances où il m'avait privé pendant une semaine de toute nourriture parce que j'avais sympathisé avec "une raclure de l'humanité" Comprenez, dans le vocabulaire châtié de mon père, un moldu…  
Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Dès qu'il posa le bout de l'orteil sur la terrasse où ma mère reposait dans une chaise longue, un frisson me parcourut l'échine et mes fins cheveux se dressèrent. J'arrêtai immédiatement Pégase sous le regard curieux de ma mère, mais mon expression fut clairement compréhensible pour elle. Faisant glisser sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, elle se releva et se tourna vers son époux.

Les yeux noirs de mon père étaient fixés sur Pégase et sur moi. Je me sentais glacé jusqu'à l'os, mais devant moi se dressait le plus puissant des boucliers… Ma mère.  
« Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.  
- Un cheval à bascule », répondit ma mère avec défi.  
Quand Pégase est entré dans ma vie elle ne le craignait pas encore.  
« J'ai vu. Ce n'est pas ma question. »  
Ma mère haussa les sourcils. Mes mains se resserrèrent sur les rênes de velours.  
« Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
- Je ne crois pas avoir autorisé cela, continua-t-il.  
- Ce n'est qu'un jouet », lança ma mère avec un sourire.  
Lui resta de marbre, ses yeux foudroyant toujours ma monture.  
« Alors quelle utilité ? » demanda-t-il avec mépris sans lui accorder un seul regard.  
J'étais incapable du moindre mouvement, ses yeux me maintenaient prisonnier, ce regard sans fond et sans lueur dont je sais avoir hérité.  
« C'est un enfant ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
Ses yeux quittèrent enfin ma personne pour foudroyer ma mère. Mais elle n'était pas impressionnable et elle soutint son regard avec toujours un sourire en coin.  
« Te moquerais-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.  
- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je ne te suis pas là. »  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants. Je retenais mon souffle, tétanisé par cet affrontement dont la violence n'était visible qu'à mes yeux d'enfant.

J'ignore si je l'ai réellement sentie venir ou si la raison était tout autre, mais à l'instant où la main de mon père percuta la joue de ma mère, j'avais fermé les yeux. Malgré tout, le son résonna longuement à mes oreilles comme l'explosion d'un feu d'artifice.  
Le silence qui s'en suivit n'en fut que plus terrible et les paroles de mon père plus cinglantes et puissantes.  
« N'oublie pas qui je suis. »  
Mes cheveux s'apaisèrent sur ma nuque et je rouvris les yeux. Mon père avait bel et bien disparu et ma mère semblait être une statue ainsi immobile, une main posée sur sa joue rougie, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit vide où s'était tenu mon père.  
Je lâchai les rênes et le mors cliqueta. Ma mère se secoua et se tourna vers moi.  
« Ce n'est rien mon chéri, cela arrive parfois quand les gens sont fatigués et anxieux. »  
Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et me sourit. Mais ni son sourire ni ses yeux ne me convainquirent. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle mentait, mais qui étais-je pour juger ?

Ce jour-là marqua un tournant dans notre existence, car cette gifle fut loin d'être un acte isolé. Mon père était un homme occupé que je ne voyais presque jamais. Une partie du week-end et rarement le soir. Mais les choses changèrent et mon père devint un étranger que je ne voyais que pour me faire rosser si quelqu'un s'était plaint de moi.  
Dans le même temps, les disputes entre mon père et ma mère se faisaient plus courantes. La main leste de mon père commençait à faire des marques sur la peau pâle de ma mère, mais elle restait droite et fière.  
Durant ces disputes, je me réfugiais vers Pégase, le nez dans ses crins d'ébène si doux et soyeux. Une fois ma mère mise à mal, il me cherchait toujours car il savait que j'avais entendu leurs cris. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de m'emprisonner dans son regard et de foudroyer Pégase.

Puis un jour, un jour où les coups sur ma mère avaient été si forts qu'elle avait crié de douleur, son regard se fit différent. Ce jour-là, il nous foudroya tous deux du regard, avant de disparaître d'un pas courroucé. Mon cœur s'emballa et mes mains devinrent moites. Quelque chose clochait, c'était clair. Il ne m'avait pas emprisonné de son regard promettant mille tourments, ce regard plus fort que les mots ou les cris.  
Il n'avait pas fallu un an pour que, du moins c'est ainsi que je le vécus à l'époque, Pégase brise ma vie.

Je n'oublierai jamais le regard horrifié de ma mère quand il la fit entrer dans la pièce en la tirant par les cheveux. Au vu de l'état de sa robe, il avait dut la traîner sur tout le chemin. Du sang coulait le long de son visage tuméfié et ses mains étaient écorchées et bleuies. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.  
Lentement, tremblante, ma mère essaya de reprendre contenance pour apaiser ma terreur et mon inquiétude, mais il était trop tard, ce soir-là, la violence de mon père fut sans borne.  
« Regarde ! hurla-t-il en s'emparant à nouveau de ses cheveux. Regarde ! Un jouet hein ! Un simple jouet ! Il se réfugie dans ses crins comme dans tes jupons !  
- Mais non, il… »  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car le poing de mon père la coupa. Elle tomba sur la table basse, brisant le cendrier sous le choc. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres.  
« Regardes-le ! Non mais regardes-le ! Il pleure comme une gamine. Il s'accroche à un bout de bois comme s'il pouvait le sauver ! C'est ça le futur du monde sorcier ?! Un trouillard de pleurnicheur !  
- Je t'en prie ! Il n'a que 5 ans ! » gémit-elle.

La voix de ma mère était faible. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprenais que le bouclier maternel n'était pas infaillible.  
« Et alors ! C'est à cet âge qu'il faut faire de lui un homme, sinon il restera à jamais dans tes jupes ! »  
Il rattrapa ma mère par les cheveux et abattit à nouveau son poing dans son ventre. Un gargouillis se fit entendre tandis qu'une bulle sanglante naissait à ses lèvres. Elle toussa et le devant de sa robe se couvrit de sang.  
J'étouffai mon gémissement dans le bois de l'encolure de Pégase.  
« Au lieu de tes jupons tu l'as jeté sur une chimère ! Tu es la pire des femmes et une mère lamentable !  
- Arrête ! Je t'en prie », l'implora-t-elle.  
Elle respirait avec difficulté et ses lèvres fendues tremblaient, laissant des filets de sang glisser sur son menton tuméfié.  
« Pourquoi arrêter ?! J'ai bien trop attendu ! Tu as fait de mon fils la pire des hontes ! »

Il la repoussa avec violence. Elle était si faible qu'elle alla s'effondrer sur le piano. L'instrument se plaignit, le bruit suraigu et discordant me déchira les oreilles.  
Le regard fou de mon père se tourna vers moi et il s'approcha avec un air dément.  
J'essayais de me faufiler sous Pégase quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le col de ma robe. Mon père avait toujours été faible, mais en cet instant, sa colère décuplait sa force et il me souleva sans peine du sol. Les débris du cendrier m'écorchèrent le menton tandis que je m'écrasais sur la table basse. La douleur se diffusa dans mon ventre. J'avais senti un craquement, mais je ne savais pas trop si c'était moi ou la table. Je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque mon père me tirait déjà vers le haut pour me remettre sur pieds.  
« Laisses-le ! » cria ma mère en se relevant.  
Dans l'élan pour se retourner, il la gifla la rejetant à terre. Pendant ce temps il me traîna jusqu'à Pégase et me jeta violemment dessus. Je m'effondrai de l'autre côté heurtant durement le rebord de la cheminée. Du sang coula dans mes yeux.  
Je ne me rappelle pas avoir crié, mais peut-être l'ai-je fait. J'étais tellement paniqué et ma gorge était si douloureuse… A moins que cela ne soit dû aux sanglots que je contenais pour ne pas alimenter sa rage.  
« Regardes-le ce merdeux ! Regardes-le ce couard ! Tremblant et pleurnichant. Gémissant et les yeux suppliants ! Regarde ce que toi et ce jouet on fait de lui ! »  
Il tenait ma mère par les cheveux, la secouant sans cesse.

« Laisses-la ! »  
Sur le coup, je m'étais demandé qui avait crié. Mais quand je me suis senti propulsé vers l'avant et que mon corps a heurté les jambes de mon père, j'ai compris. Je venais d'agresser mon père…  
Surpris, il s'effondra en arrière. Son crâne heurta dans un bruit sourd le buffet, tandis que ma mère, que plus rien ne maintenait, s'effondra sur elle-même.  
Terrifié je me relevai et, voyant que le bouclier maternel était brisé, recourus à la piètre protection d'un morceau de bois sculpté.  
« Petit con ! hurla mon père. Tu as fait deux erreurs ! La première fut de m'attaquer, la deuxième de t'arrêter ! Tu n'as rien dans le ventre ! Rien ! »  
Il s'approcha de moi mais je fis le tour, gardant Pégase entre lui et moi.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? me demanda-t-il en posant la main sur le cheval. Qu'il te protègera ?! »  
Son rire goguenard et presque démentiel me fit trembler d'effroi. Cet homme était fou, la folie incarnée. D'un geste vif, il saisit le cheval des deux mains et le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête, il le jeta…

A ce moment-là, tout se passa comme au ralenti. Pégase décrivit une courbe nette dans l'air et bizarrement je me rappelle que ses yeux de verre bleu se sont enflammés. La colère de mon père lui avait donné une telle impulsion qu'il semblait voler comme le cheval de légende qui lui avait valu son nom. Quand il entama la descente de sa courbe, je compris. Ce fut comme une évidence pour moi. Pour elle aussi…  
Dans un dernier geste de survie, elle tenta de se relever pour s'écarter de la trajectoire du cheval de bois. Mais les coups de mon père l'avaient affaiblie et je remarquai à cet instant pourquoi elle avait rampé. Sa cheville tordue ne portait plus son poids. Elle s'effondra au sol et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens…

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne saurais dire ce que contenait ce regard. Mais si le souvenir des regards de mon père me laisse de marbre, ce regard, cet ultime regard de la seule personne qui m'ai jamais aimé, me maintient prisonnier dans mes rêves les plus sombres.

Pégase termina sa course sur ma mère. Un bruit horrible. Une sorte de craquement. Un bruit atroce. Et puis… Le sifflement du jouet dans l'air s'était tu…  
Le tapis déjà sale acheva de se teindre de rouge. Et le silence remplaça les cris. Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien à part le crépitement du feu et la respiration saccadée de mon père.  
Mon souffle était bloqué quelque part au fond de ma gorge et mes larmes avaient déserté mes yeux… Le monde s'était figé autour de moi, plus rien n'avait de sens. Les bruits, les odeurs, les couleurs… Tout avait disparu. Le monde était grisâtre et mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

Une violente douleur dans mon bras droit me fit redresser la tête. Le visage de mon père défait et hystérique était à deux centimètres du mien. Il me hurlait dessus, mais aucune parole n'atteignait mon esprit. C'était comme si j'étais devenu sourd.  
Le geste suivant fut le plus monstrueux de tous. D'un geste sec, froid et violent, il me jeta sur le corps sanglant et sans vie de ma mère.  
« Dis au revoir à ta mère ! » asséna-t-il.  
Les paroles cinglantes m'atteignirent de plein fouet tandis que je m'écrasai contre le corps encore chaud. Je tentai de me relever, mais le sang poisseux me fit glisser. Quand je parvins enfin à me reculer, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, j'étais seul. Seul avec le corps sans vie de ma mère et un cheval à bascule que je haïssais. Un jouet avait brisé ma vie… Son entrée dans ma vie l'avait faite imploser…

Comme je l'ai dit, tout commence et se termine par ce cheval, mais ce n'est pas par ce meurtre que cela finit. Peu après cette nuit d'horreur, ma mère fut enterrée lors d'une sombre cérémonie au milieu de menteurs. Et Pégase fut brûlé. J'assistai physiquement aux deux événements, stoïque, droit, parfait, mais absent. A ce moment-là, j'avais perdu mon innocence, j'étais brisé. J'étais incapable de réfléchir, de penser. Tout semblait être un cauchemar.

Les années passèrent et je fus éduqué ou plutôt dressé. Je devins parfait, exactement le fils dont mon père rêvait…  
Mais je n'oubliais jamais. Je n'oubliais jamais cette nuit-là et l'un de ses premiers enseignements. Mon erreur cette nuit-là avait été de reculer…

Ce fut bien plus tard que tout cela finit. Lors d'une réunion Mangemort de plusieurs jours dans un quelconque château de sang-pur.  
Un matin alors qu'il mangeait avec des amis, dénigrant je ne sais quoi, un hibou vint se poser devant lui.  
Assis à une table, silencieux, je l'observais. A mes côtés, Lucius m'expliquait ses théories douteuses, j'acquiesçais pour la forme, mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment.  
Mon père ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia lentement la lettre, la regardant perplexe. J'attendais.  
Soudain, il se mit à suffoquer. Il porta une main à son cœur et chercha mes yeux. Un rire dément, le même que ce soir-là s'échappa de sa gorge obstruée.  
Les cris explosèrent autour de lui, tandis que Minos, expert en poison, empêchait quiconque de le toucher ou de toucher le courrier. Je me levai sans précipitation aucune et entendis son dernier mot.  
« Fils. »  
Oui, il avait bien compris. Abandonnée entre une tasse de café et un bol de porridge, la lettre montrait son contenu aux sang-purs perplexes : un simple dessin, celui d'un magnifique cheval à bascule blanc tacheté de noir, aux crins d'ébène et aux atours bordeaux et argents.  
Un sourire releva le coin de ma bouche. La boucle était bouclée… Pégase avait fait son œuvre.


End file.
